warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire: Part 3: Hearts
This is Part 3 of the Fire series, and the third of the eighteen total of the Bravespirit series. NOTE: Valleykit is indeed dead, and in the Aether. For now...... Chapter 1 Orangekit and Speedkit stared at each other, the wind blowing, ruffling their fur. They looked like exact opposites, with Orangekit's ginger fur and Speedkit's gray fur. "Theres no more goals anymore. The only point of this fight is to get out alive now." Orangekit said, getting into a battle stance. "Joy. I get to kill two ginger cats today." Speedkit said, smirking. He unsheathed his long, curved claws, his icy blue eyes glistening. Orangekit unsheathed his fiery red claws. "Not today, Speedkit. You can have fun with your stupid dead cats in the Nether." Orangekit retorted. Speedkit reared back, and, without hesitating, lunged at Orangekit. Orangekit swiftly dodged, and scraped his claws in the ground. Flames quickly arose from the grounds. Speedkit was slightly burned from the fire, but nothing major. Orangekit stood behind the flames, his amber eyes dark and ready to kill. Speedkit watched as Firestick and Rustyclaw flashed behind Orangekit. "No!" Pantherkit shouted, jumping beside Orangekit. "I'll handle him, just get out alive!" Orangekit hesitantly backed away. Speedkit smiled evilly. "Just the cat I was hoping the fight." Speedkit snickered. "This will be easy." "It's not the same Speedkit. This isn't a stupid little Nether sparring, this is real. I'm not going easy on you like I always did." Pantherkit said blankly. The wind began to pick up, and Speedkit was almost thrown off balance, while Pantherkit stayed still. "I'm stronger now." Speedkit watched again as Rockstar and Bravestar flashed behind Pantherkit, both sharing her confident glare. "You promised!" Speedkit shouted, leaping at where Rockstar had flashed behind Pantherkit. Pantherkit quickly side-stepped out of the way. "He's going mad!" Clawkit exclaimed. "He's so obsessed over Rockstar!" Speedkit turned toward Clawkit. "Shut up! You know nothing!" Speedkit retorted. Seizing the opportunity, Pantherkit went into her falcon form and flew into a nearby tree. Then, still in falcon form, teleported behind Speedkit and slashed him with her talons. "No....Pantherkit is going to lose..." Steelkit murmered. "What..why?" Valleykit said in suprise. "Look at her, she's amazing!" "Steelkit is right." Dodgeheart stated. "Pantherkit still hasn't let go of some of her feelings for Speedkit, but Speedkit is ready to kill." Orangekit, shocked, stepped forward a bit. Lightkit was still crying by Valleykit's body. Speedkit slashed at Pantherkit, who easily dodged it. "Speedkit! This isn't you!" Pantherkit exclaimed. "Remember who you really are! You're of TrailClan, and my best friend!" "That's not me anymore..." Speedkit growled, lunging for her again. Pantherkit tried to dodge, but Speedkit was faster, and raked his claws down her chest. Pantherkit tumbled over, her eyes blank. "No!" Orangekit cried. Unsheathing his claws, he ran up to Speedkit and raked his claws down Speedkit's flank. Speedkit drew back, unfazed. "You crazy sickhead!" "I'm fine." Speedkit said simply. Chapter Two Lightkit.... A voice inside Lightkit's head said, which sounded a lot like Pantherkit's. "Who is this?" He whispered to himself. ''It's Pantherkit. I found a way to communicate with you telepathically. ''"Cool." ''I just came to say.....goodbye. "''What?!" ''I've been able to keep myself alive from that wound using my wind powers, but just barely alive. I just want it to end. ''"I'm not going to let you do this!" ''Why not!?" ''"Because I love you!" At the exact moment those words were whispered out of Lightkit's mouth, Pantherkit immedietly got up and teleported behind Speedkit. Speedkit spun around. "But...I killed you!" Speedkit exclaimed. "No you didn't. Now your going to feel the PANTHERRAGE!" Pantherkit screamed. Instantly, she dashed at Speedkit. Speedkit quickly dodged. The wind began to pick up more and more. "Is that it?" Speedkit snickered. "FalconRage!" The aura of a falcon flashed around Speedkit, and his eyes turned black with two red lines down the middle. Pantherkit's eyes turned black with two blue lines down the middle. Suddenly, they both disappeared. "Where did they go?" Clawkit asked. "They're right in front of us." Dodgeheart said. Alongside him, Sunclaw, Warclaw, Trickspell, and Hyperdash were all watching the air intently. "They are moving to fast for your eyes to see. In time, I will teach you the trick. "So this is Speedkit's true power..." Clawkit marveled. "Pantherkit is going to lose this fight as well...." Steelkit said. Dodgeheart nodded. "Her rage can never surpass her love for her friends." Dodgeheart stated. "Therefore, she is going to lose, unless Speedkit starts feeling the same way. But his training with the Nether has affected him greatly." Orangekit narrowed his eyes. "I have to help Pantherkit!" Lightkit said, charging ahead. Warclaw jumped in front of him. "They are in a way higher level of fighting then you are in right now. Speedkit would tear you to shreads instantly." Warclaw said, glancing back at where the fighting was taking place. Chapter Three Speedkit and Pantherkit suddenly appeared back on the ground. Both of Speedkit's ears were torn, and Pantherkit had slash marks all over her flank. "This isn't doing any good..." Pantherkit whispered to herself. "I have to....but.....I must......WindPantherRage!" Pantherkit called out. All of a sudden, two white streaks appeared on her flank. "BlazingFalconRage." Speedkit said simply. Two jagged ginger lines appeared on his flank. "Whatever you can do, I can match easily." "We'll see about that." Pantherkit panted. Again, they both disappeared, but know you could see the streaks flying through the air, symbolizing where they were. "Whoa...." Clawkit gaped at the two clashing cats. "When do I get to learn this?" "You can't. It's only for them. They got it from training in the Nether. Something you definently don't want to do." Sunclaw explained. "Pantherkit was lucky. She didn't totally let go her friends, unlike Speedkit." All of a sudden, a huge lightning bolt shot down from the sky, close to the ginger streak. Orangekit glanced back at Lightkit, who had his head bowed. The white streaks and the ginger streaks continued to collide. "This is intense!" Clawkit exclaimed, getting really excited. "Guys, we could like, get people to give us prey just to watch this fight!" Everyone stared at Clawkit strangly. Pantherkit drew back again, away from Speedkit. Speedkit appeared again, landing neatly on the ground. They stared at each other with their striped eyes. "Speedkit....I don't want to fight you...." Pantherkit panted, her muzzle bloody. Speedkit's eyes remained cold. "That's just it." Speedkit stated. "You were always cowardly and useless, just like every other Bravespirit. Rockstar was the only true Bravespirit." Pantherkit stepped back, hurt by the words. She bowed her head, and some tears fell to the ground, then looked up. Her eyes were deep blue, and tears were still bursting through. "Why did you change? You used to be so fun and happy and nice before this happened!" Pantherkit exclaimed. "I was weak back then, just like you are now." Speedkit snarled. He glanced at Valleykit's body, where Lightkit was crying. "Those who never detach there emotions from others become weak." "Stop!" Pantherkit growled, stepping forward to face him. "This isn't you!" "Yes it is. Get used to it." Speedkit said simply. Pantherkit continued to cry, then looked up. "Caffine......Hurricane......Panther......Rage!" Pantherkit screamed. Her eyes gained a red lightning bolt in the middle. Speedkit stepped back, his eyes widened and his fur bristling. "What...what is this?" He stammered. "We were only taught...two rages in the Nether!" Chapter Four Orangekit stepped back, shocked by Pantherkit's sudden power. Lightkit quickly grabbed Valleykit's body and moved it away. "Why did you do that?" Clawkit shouted above the howling winds. "We need it if were going to bring him back!" Lightkit said back, securing Valleykit's body. He rested his head on Valleykit's head, murmering something under his breath. Pantherkit disappeared, and appeared behind Speedkit. She slashed his flank. He drew back, alarmed. "How....." Speedkit murmered. Pantherkit pinned Speedkit down instantly. She drew back her claw, ready to slice his throat. Speedkit's eyes widened, then closed tightly, bracing for the impact. But it never came. Speedkit looked up. "I....can't....." Pantherkit panted, her eyes returning the normal blue. "I won't kill my friend...." She began to cry. Speedkit struggled up, unsheathing his claws. "Die!" He screamed out. He lunged for her, his claws outstretched. Orangekit's eyes widened. "No" He cried out. Activating his super speed, he dived in front of Pantherkit. Orangekit and Speedkit's eyes met for a moment, then Orangekit jumped above Speedkit. Unsheathing his claws, Orangekit brought down his weight on Speedkit, knocking him to the ground. Speedkit's eyes went blank, and his struggling ceased. "What...." Orangekit said as he got off of Speedkit. Pantherkit looked behind her, and saw Speedkit. "No....." Pantherkit said, getting up and bending down next to him. She rested her head on his back. "Speedkit....." "Pantherkit...I...." Orangekit began, holding back tears. Pantherkit looked up at him, her eyes crystal blue. "It's not your fault....you didn't have a choice." Pantherkit whispered, though it was unclear whether she was whispering to Orangekit and Speedkit. "Speedkit is dead!?" Kisam screamed out. Ita looked up, his red eyes in shock. "Retreat!" The Order of the Blood Clouds all ran out of the camp. One turned back, a black and ginger tom, and stared straight at the Bravespirits. "This isn't over yet." He growled. He then turned and fled with the rest. Only Deia and Sasor had stayed. Hardkit and Darkkit were bouncing around them. "Will you please stay?" Darkkit asked. "You were so nice to us, when everyone else was being mean!" "Yeah! Please?" Hardkit said. Deia looked up at Budstar, eyebrows raised. Budstar nodded, then made his way up to the top of the High-Rock. "Today, we witnessed a great fight. I would like to conduct a ceremony, which I know Valleykit would have loved to take part in." Budstar proclaimed. "Orangekit. From this day forward, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Orangepaw. Your mentor will be Trickspell." "Thank you, Budstar." Orangepaw and Trickspell said together. "Pantherkit. From this day forward, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Pantherpaw. Your mentor will be Sharptooth." Budstar said, nodding to Pantherpaw. "Clawkit. From this day forward, you will be known as Clawpaw. Your mentor will be Sunclaw." "Yes!" Clawpaw exclaimed joyfully. He glanced at Valleykit's body, then widened his eyes. "Wait! Hold the ceremony! I have an idea!" "What is it?" Budstar asked. "You see, if all the Bravespirits are united, and one dies, then maybe the power of the others can bring them back!" Clawkit exclaimed. "Can we try?" Budstar looked down, deep in thought. He then looked up, and nodded. All the Bravespirits gathered around Valleykit's body. They all concentrated hard on Valleykit's body, trying to transmit there powers into his body. A small blue aura appeared around Valleykit, then it faded. Valleykit opened his eyes. "Yes!" Lightkit exclaimed. "Did.....did you beat him?" Valleykit murmered. Orangepaw nodded. Valleykit struggled up and stretched. "Valleykit. From this day on, you will be known as Valleypaw. Your mentor will be Dodgeheart." Budstar proclaimed. Valleypaw smiled happily, then ran over to Dodgeheart. "Lightkit, from this moment on you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Warclaw." Lightpaw nodded, and padded over to Warclaw. "Yes...." Lightpaw murmered under his breath. "Steelkit. From this moment on, you will be known as Steelpaw. Your mentor will be Hyperdash." Budstar said, nodding toward Hyperdash. Steelpaw bounced happily over to Hyperdash. "Before we name the next apprentices, I would like to introduce two new warriors. Sunrisefur." He said, nodding at who was Deia. "And Puppetheart." Budstar proclaimed, nodding at Sasor. "Hardkit. From this day forward, you will be known as Hardpaw. Your mentor will be Sunrisefur." "Yay!" He said, hopping over to Sunrisefur. Sunrisefur smiled up at Budstar. "Longkit. From this day forward, you will be known as Longpaw. Your mentor will be Puppetheart." Budstar proclaimed. "Goldenkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Your mentor will be Turtlepad. Darkkit, from this day forward, you will be known as-" "Wait. I want to be a Medicine Cat Apprentice!" Darkkit said. Budstar looked at Blackfur. "Do you agree with this?" Budstar questioned. Blackfur nodded. "Yay! We're all apprentices now!" Orangepaw said. "Tomorrow we can start training!" Together, all the new apprentices, including Darkkit, walked into the Apprentice den and laid down. They all dozed off into the darkness of sleep.